A Life With Tentacles
by legoofmystory
Summary: Richard Hydrid, a multitasking, music-loving, laughing psychopathic, signed up to be part of the ICEA Bill and live with Kurusu and the girls. If your expecting a harem with this guy or a rival against Kurusu to win the girls over, Well this story is NOT for you! If you don' like the story, don't worry! I'm working on a rewrite with my OC Octopus(Oh yeah, NO TENTACLE PORN!).
1. A Crazy Beginning

Am I…drowning?

I feel surrounded by water, and the heat of the sun beaming through the ocean. My eyes are closed and my body is numb, most of my tentacles are moving freely in the ocean. I was only thinking of holding my breath and trying to move at least one muscle. Failing to do so, I question how I got in the middle of the deep blue, and why I can breathe.

Last time I remember, sea creatures can breathe underwater. So why-?

I stop to hear a voice from the surface.

"Richard."

My name echoed quietly throughout the sea. It seemed so familiar to me. I tried to respond to the voice, but I was paralyzed. Couldn't even move my mouth to respond. The only part of me that wasn't paralyzed was my sense of touch.

" _Richard…_ "

The name echoed again, but much louder and more melodic. I was able to finally breathe underwater, though my reaction was more relaxing than frightened. I started to move my body again, feeling everything with my senses. I felt the waves and the water pressure against my body. I saw the vast waters all around me. I smelled and tasted the salt of the ocean.

But what I enjoyed the most, was the sound of the melodic and peaceful-

"RICHARD!"

"-SEA! AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL WITH THE GLIMMERING SOUNDS OF THE WAVES GOING BACK AND FORTH, BACK AND FORTH, AND BACK AND FORTH!" I reacted to that alarming by yelling and jumping out of my bed, latching onto the right corner of the room with four tentacles. "Wh-wh-wha-what the fu-who the fuck scared the shit out of me?!"

"I guess I'm the one to blame for that." The female voice came from the front of the door. She has black hair that goes down to her hips, along with a pair of sunglasses on her face. She's wearing a black blazer, followed by a white dress shirt with a black tie. Not to mention that she also has a matching professional skirt, black pantyhose, and heels. "Then again, you did scare the shit out of me too. So I say we're even."

I started to calm down and realized what just happened. I must've been dreaming while Smith was trying to wake me up. I looked over at the clock and yup, it's past breakfast time.

Man though, that dream seemed so realistic. Even if it was a dream, why did that voice…

...Eh, it's only a dream.

I started to level myself down on the floor, getting myself to feel myself again. Good god, being paralyzed was a nightmare. "Ehehehehehe! Alright. I'll count this as 'even', but only if you can buy one more thirty-six pack of Root Beer."

Smith groaned. "Come on, Richard. Can't thirty-six cans of soda be enough? If you keep drinking soda like this on a daily basis, you'll have more sugar in your body than salt."

She never approved of me drinking soda in the first place, but since this deal is to make problems even steven:

"Y'know what, nevermind. If you get diabetes, you'll only have yourself to blame."

Bullseye!

"Ehehehehehe! Thanks, Smith! Knew I can count on you." I said as I was going past her. "I'm going to work out at the gym, so call if you need-"

"Hold up, Richard!" Smith grabbed onto one of my tentacles to stop me. I stopped and turned around, confused about why Smith was able to grip onto one of my tentacles. "Before you go, you might want to read this letter."

She placed the letter on my nearest tentacle, which I grabbed and placed the letter on my hands. Looking at the letter, I wasn't really excited about it. "Smith, this is a prank. Nice try, but-"

"It's not a prank, Richard," I'm still not buying it. "And if it is a prank, then I'll buy you another thirty-six pack of Root-"

I immediately tore the envelope open, and read the letter that...said…

...I double checked the piece of paper, up and down, front to back, even side to side(to really see if it was a prank). I read the piece of paper twice, then three times, then four times. I can now memorize the whole entire page, word by word, and what it meant.

This page is a form of the CEBS(Cultural Exchange Between Species) Bill that has all of my information on it. It's supposed to be a Liminal Volunteer Form for a host to sign and allow me to be their homestay. I only looked at this piece of paper two times before, so third time's the charm and...and...

"...Someone...signed it?"

"Yup, someone was kind enough to allow you to live with them," Smith was smiling happily while saying those words. "And I can say for sure that this person will take good care of you."

I just froze. I stood there for a half a minute trying to comprehend what's going on. I'm finally going to be part of the CEBS. Even though I'm going to move out and miss living with the MON Squad and Smith, I'm still going to stop by one and a while. I just can't believe that this is happening. "This is...this is...this is…"

Smith's expression was changing to almost becoming confused. "Hmm? Richard? Are you ok? You look-?"

I interrupted Smith by grabbing her with ten tentacles and giving her a bear hug. "THIS IS FUCK AWESOME! This is the best moment of my life! Ehehehehehe! Holy shit Smith, how the hell was able to get somebody to sign this?" I let joy take over me, and now I'm started to act like Tio. Though I have an exception, She deserves a bear hug. She was able to find someone that was willing to take me in as a homestay. That's like finding a specific fish in the entire ocean that was assumed to be extinct. Yet, she pulled through in the end, and I couldn't be happier.

"I appreciate-the thanks-Richard, and I'll-answer t-that question-later, but-you're choking-me!" Smith said sarcastically, as I looked at her face and-

Oh my fucking god, I'm choking her!

I immediately loosened my grip on Smith and helped her breath normally. I was going to apologize, but Smith responded first. "You're getting…one pack…of root beer."

Laughing at the sarcastic joke(hopefully), Smith started to get up on her feet. "Now, Richard. I know you're excited about this new home of yours, but you should know-"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait! Before you continue, please don't say anything about my new host. I need to know what type of human he is, first hand!" I interrupted Smith with tentacles shaped like an X in front of her while starting to pack up with most of my tentacles. "If I knew my new homestay, I would be setting up a fake good impression to make sure they would love me. That's like catfishing someone you're stalking. Ehehehehehe!"

Smith had the 'I don't care anymore' expression on her face since she decided to forget about telling her wisdom to me. "Alright then. If that's what you want, then go ahead. We should get going in about two hours, so make sure you have everything packed up." She started to walk to the door of the apartment. "As for MON, you'll still be part of their mission as the mind. I'll tell them that you finally found a host to live with, and they'll visit you occasionally. Understand?"

"You got it, Smith!" I was about to let Smith walked out, but I just remembered something. "Oh, shit-Wait Smith!"

Smith paused opening the door. "Yeah Richard?"

I closed my eyes, and in a deep and calming voice, these words came out.

...

"...Thank you, Smith. It's not common for someone to give a chance to a psychopath, but you did that so many times to me with different hosts. Ehehehehehe...I really did see a true friend that day, and I'm glad that it was you..."

…

I let out a huge sigh and opened my eyes. I see Smith smiling while almost tearing up. "Ah geez, Ehehehehehe! That was a little too emotional there, wasn't it?"

Smith just giggled. "You're welcome, Dick."

"Oh, that wasn't me," I replied with a smirk. "But that doesn't I could've said the same thing the same way."

Smith just shook her head and wiped her tears. "Whatever. Later Richard." She closed the door gently on her way out, leaving me to continue packing.

"Man," I said to myself. "You really know how to say thank you, don't cha."

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you like the new changes to the new chapter(sorry that it's short, but it's the beginning of a story). I'll start working on Chapter 2 and posted it as soon as possible.**

 **On a side note, I'm also thinking about starting a Danganronpa SYOC Story. I don't know when I going to write it, but it's just an idea I wanted to bring up. If you really want me to write one, I'll consider it as an upcoming goal.**

 **So for now(Disclaimer), I don't own Daily Life With a Monster Girl. I only own my OC and story. So see you later, and make sure you legoofmystory!**


	2. Meeting Your Everyday Psychopath

Kurusu POV

(Yesterday, Kimihito Kurusu Household)

I had never seen Smith so stricted before, and it's getting kind of scary. I not trying to be a mean person and not allow this new liminal in my house, I would gladly accept him. The only problem is that buy food for eight liminals will go the budget.

Now I have to look in this folder Smith gave me about the new liminal. With my curiosity, I started to read the folder.

Name: Richard Hydrid

Species: Octopus (Genetic) (What makes him genetic?)

Age: 27

Sex: Male (Huh. So this a male liminal now.)

Skin Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown (An interesting combination)

Hair Color: Green

Tongue Color: Purple (Is that the reason why he is a genetic?)

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

(Little bit suspicious there)

And his profile picture has a wild grin with his tongue sticking out.

Alright so the first page seems okay, next up is page 2.

Hmm, well this is why he is a genetic. It says here that Richard has a total of 120 tentacles, which can go up to 100 feet each. The way he got a tentacles is unknown, but mostly assume to be from his parents. He is also a little insane, so I'll be dealing with a lunatic

His background seems to be a little rough though. He had fought in many wars that have always been in his favor. He had killed so many people, teared vehicles scrap from scrap, and wasn't even scratched with a bullet.

"There's more to Richy than what's on the folder." said Smith, who looks little bit sad. "The MON Squad and I have known him for 2 years, and he is someone you should hang out with. I known you said no the first time, but can you make an exception for Richy?".

Took me a while to think about my answer, but I knew all along what I was about to say.

"Smith, of course I'll accept him. It may cause some problems to the food budget, but I'll overlook that problem for now." I said with a smile, and so was Smith's face.

"Thank you darling, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I'll just tell Richy the good news and drop him off tomorrow, ok?" she said while getting ready to go.

I nodded my head.

"Ok, see yo-Oh! I forgot to mention. The government will cover you for all of your payments. Thought I should clear that out of the way before I go." She said closing the door.

… What?

(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)

Well after the breakdown I just went through yesterday, I told the girls about "Richy" and they had their own unique response, except for Lala and Suu(Lala just being emotionless and Suu just smiling.)

Miia: "WHAAAAAT! Another rival Darling!"

Papi: "YAAAAAY! Another girl to pay with!"

Cerea: "Are you sure we can trust him master? I heard that octopuses are known to be mischievous and dangerous."

Mero: "Another women that can seize the man he wants, and blocks me away! It's such a wonderful scenario!"

Rachnera: "Well looks like Honey brought something interesting to play with."

With all this commotion going on, we heard the sound of the doorbell.

"Ah, that must be the new guest. Now remember everyone," I turned around to face the door, open it, and face the girl again. "Be nice to your ne-"

"INNNNNNNNNNNNNCOOMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGG!"

Just then, something as big as a body hit my body to the ground.

"Eheheheheheheh! Wow there Sir, you really are thick skulled." someone said with a deep voice "I guess that's why you can't pick any of these girls."

I took one look on who was on me, and it was that octopus.

"Sorry for the entrance there buddy, but it would've been boring to just give you a hand shake. Allow me to introduce myself." He started to get off of my body and lended me a tentacle. "My name is Richard Hydrid, your crazy octopus."

Miia POV

I don't know what to say about Richard. Don't get me wrong, I glad that he is not into Darling

(Though I'm keeping an eye on him). It's just that he crashes into Darling, and starts laughing like almost killing him was a joke. Though the more he kept talking, the more the grin was widening.

"Mr. Hydrid, what did we say about first impressions?" said a familiar voice. Smith started walking in and look at Richard.

"You said to make a good one, and boy did I make one hell of a fun one. Say…" Richard starts look at us. "Which one of you gu- sorry, I mean gals, liked that impression?"

"Papi like it, it was a saving!" said Papi giggling, and so did Richard.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe. Papi, huh? Well it's nice to have the young ones to play with. So how about the rest of you. Let's start with…" He takes a moment to choose one of us.

"You"

Cerea POV

I do not like this creature one bit. Even though he is a male and is probably not into Master, he seems to be a creature of evil. Someone to gain thy Master's trust in order to destroy him. I will not let this foul tentacle pudding be the death of us. I will show him that he will not destroy thy master, and may he-.

"Hey yo, horse lady. You with us? I asked you to tell me your name. Is it like against an oath to respond to me or did cat caught your tongue?" the foul beast said with a smirk and a snicker. Did he just make fun of my duties? Nevertheless, I'll strike him down.

"Sorry about that, I was daydreaming for the moment. My name is Centorea Shianus, the royal knight to thy Master! The sword and shield by his side! The-"

"One who never lets people die! The one who bring light to the dark! The one who goes to the grocery store to buy pickles and soda! Eheheheheheheheheh! This is fun to say. No wonder chivalry is dead." he said laugh like my word were ever funny. I think my master had enough of this nonsense, I can clearly see it in his-"

"Hahahahahaha!" Master said. "Not to often you Cerea, but that joke was funny."

This is not good, Richard is already taking Master over. I will find a way to stop this jelly's foul plan to action.

"Ah, lighten up! I'm only messing with you. No hard feelings. With that being said…" This disgusting slime starts looking again.

"You're next!"

Smith POV

"So what do you think of him, Darling?" I said, wait for him to respond. "Think he is a fun one to have?"

"Well he is funny, but a little bit rude to the girls. Is he like this with the MON Squad?" Kurusu said with the same innocent smile that he always had.

"Yeah he is, and I can say that prefer him to be their 'comedian'. I mean, he even makes Manoko laugh so hard." plus making them blush when he sings.

"Well I guess I can talk to him about being nicer, but he is a great addition to the Kurusu family."

said Kurusu, look at Richard being over dramatic for Mero's sake. What he said though reminded me of something very important.

"Well then here is the next question: Who are you going to pick?"

His face stopped, and went still. It looks like he hasn't decided yet.

"Smith, you know I can't-"

"He can't pick anyone Smith. As much as he is thick skulled on the outside, he is very soft in the inside." Richard said smiling as wild as he can. I don't like the looks of this.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe! Tell you what, give him about a week and let him decide. He has gotten over the fact that death was coming to him." that definity surprised everyone else.

Kurusu and the girls were about to say something, but he put one tentacle on everyone's mouth. "Shhhhh. Let me speak please."

"Please don't Mr. Hydrid. I'll give him one week, and that will be it." I said with a tired look, and now the yawn started to kick in. "I'll see you later Kurusu, and good luck Richard!"

"Later, Kuroko!" of course he had to say my first name as I was walking out the door. "I told you not to call me Kuroko, Richard!"

"Ehehehehehehehehehe! Whatever."

Well that went better than expected, I hope Kurusu is going to make up his mind.


	3. Market Mayhem

Rachnera POV

(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)

This Richard is one of the most mysterious liminal I have ever meant in my life. Since he was able to convince Smith to wait a week for Honey to choose, knew that Honey went through a death crisis, and is a lunatic when talking to other people.

"Richard, I don't know what to sa-" Honey was interrupted when a tentacle covered his mouth.

"Sorry there buddy, but I prefer not to be appreciated. So how about this, you let me cook for tonight." Richard said with a the grin he always keeps on his face.

Honey just shook his head sideways, of course Honey is not going to let him cook.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehe! Ok, let me rephrase that. I'm cooking tonight." Richard said letting go of Honey, and giggling like crazy.

Richard started to walk to the kitchen and open the fridge, and his giggling stopped.

"Why don't you have food, Sir?"

Everyone looked each other. I knew I should have save some chicken.

"I guess we ran out of food…" Honey said a little depressed. "So how about we all go shopping!"

The girls and I went for a simple nod, but Richard…

"Did you just say 'Shopping'?" there was a pause for a moment, and Richard just started laughing. "Why would you need to go shopping? I got food right here!"

I was surprised, and so was everybody else in the room. We were about to ask him about the food he brought, but his tentacles went to reach some items. He had about eight of his tentacles on the table and grabbed a…

...kitchen knife.

"SLICE AND DICE!" Richard screamed when he sliced of eight of his tentacles all at once.

Mero POV

(Present Day, Road To The Market)

After the "Tragic Mess of The Octopus" was cleaned up, we all got ready to walk down to the market. Though on the way to the market, Richard was giggling like a man under a wicked curse.

"Ehehehehehehehehe! Man, I wish I took a picture of all your reactions to my cooking. You guys were screaming, panicking, and yell like their was no tomorrow." said Richard.

"Well it was gross and disturbing seeing you cut your own tentacles off so we can eat them!"

Miia said, screaming at his face. "You even scared Darling! Besides, how were you not hurt!? And was it really necessary to cut your tentacles of!?"

Richard was grinning again. "Ehehehehehehehehehe! I'm glad you ask. You see, I'm not just a normal octopus. I'm a 'genetic' kind of octopus that has a few more abilities than any normal octopus." Everyone except for Beloved and Papi was shocked about this terrible news. I know Papi won't remember that we had this conversation, but I think Beloved somehow knew this creature before hand. "Right now, you all have seen three of my powers: Numbing-Skin, Regeneration, and Editable Tentacles. I have many more abilities, but I right now I'm starving!"

"Well that still not an excuse for you to just gross us out like that! You should know that-"

"It's ok Miia, he was just trying to be helpful with the food problem." Beloved said aiding to the octopus's side.

"Yeah exactly! Listen to this guy right here! He actually gets the fvammmm-!" Richard said when Rachnera wrap his body and his mouth with her web like a helpless victim.

"Oh would you be quiet until we get to the market? Honestly, it's like you're ask-" Rachnera froze when Richard disappear from her trap, and was on her back.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Nice try, but an octopus is too slippery to get caught in a web" Richard was starting to grin like crazy while growing bigger and bigger. Take note that even though everyone was frightened by watching the act between Rachnera and Richard, Rachnera was shaking like she saw her own terrible fate. Richard was getting bigger and bigger when his tentacles start shaking like worms. "Now, I have one question for you." Richard said, moving one of his tentacles straight for Rachnera.

"What's with the skull on your back?" Richard went back to the normal start he was before, and acted like none of the drama just happened while point to Rachnera's back. I wish I could say the same for Rachnera, but she was so shocked that she stopped moving.

"Uh…" the octopus said looking confused. "You going to answer or-! Oh…Ohhhhhhh!" Richard said starting to laugh like so hard that he was crying. "She's scared of me! Ehehehehehehe!"

After Rachnera was able to move again, we started to continue our journey to the market. Though I would rather forget the fact that everyone was now scared of our new houseguest.

Richard POV

(Present Day, Market)

Oh. My. God.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I said running to the market while using one of my tentacles to grab the card Sir had. I heard him screaming in the distance and started laughing like crazy.

I went to booth to booth and bought as many food and drink as I can fill my stomach with. It was delicious to have all these flavors in my mouth all at once. I even had my favorite drink of all: Soda (ALL FLAVORS).

I saw the gang ran up to me out of breath and tired, like they just ran a marathon. "You are in big trouble Richar-!"

"BUUUUURP!" Whoops, should've hold that burp in. Well now that everyone in the market is disgusted by the act we all put on (Including the gang), I should start help them go shopping. Though I couldn't noticed that a couple was laughing at us.

"BWAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA! Look at that slimy shit! It looks like a giant piece of jelly! And you're taking care of him?! You guys are both fucking weirdos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A couple (Spare me the details) started laugh at us like...I would.

I looked at the gang, and they were pissed. I can see Kurusu ready to punch this guy, the girls ready to cry, attack, or just stop smiling, and the bystanders watching.

This is getting pretty amusing, so amusing that I started to giggle.

That giggle turned into a one kind of laugh.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Are you fucking with me?! You guys are laughing at us?!" I couldn't take it anymore, this is just too funny to hold in. The gang looked confused when I was laughing, I guess I should explain.

"Eh? Why are you laugh!? You're all just a bunch of-" whatever he was about to say was interrupted by me going in front of him in a split of a second.

 **(WARNING: Personal Issues ahead! If you don't like to read stuff like this, skip ahead until I say it's safe. I'll recap what you just missed [Plus, it is short.].)**

"Weirdos, Freaks, Monsters, is that what you were about to say?" I started giggling again, this is where I drop the knowledge. "Well let me tell you something, Human. You're weak against me, those girl's over there, MON Squad, and any other liminal you meet. You're lucky the government said we can't harm you weaklings, because you would have been dead along time ago Jacker!"

That name must've angered him, because he then punched my face. I can hear the screams of the gang and people around this idiot and me. "SHUT UP!" man, he sounded scare. "You are a freak, and we…are…normal-" He just realize that what he punch felt like jelly to him.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehe! I can't believe you threw a punch at my face!" I said with my face a little muffled. I started to walk away with my grin on my face. "No wonder you got that nickname!"

"Charao? What is he saying?" The women said looking at him with confusion. I guess I'll take the honors to fire back.

"You mean he never told you that he got raped?!" The man froze while the woman was in shock. "Ehehehehehehehe! That's right! Your man got raped by his favorite teacher, and she was transgender!" I could just see the embarrassment on his face when the gang and other people(including his girlfriend) were listening to his story. "After your teacher got arrested, most of the kids started to call you "Jacker" since you were told to jack of your own teacher!"

I started to stick out my tongue, and he started to get on all his fours so he can cry. "Now I know you're trying to forget," he looked up and started to cry louder. "But if you're calling liminals freaks, than you are no different freak!"

He didn't say a word for a minute, serves him right anyway.

"H-h-how do you know that?" he said, crying on the ground. "How do you know my secret?" He said, look like a failure. All I do is smile at him, and forget he was even their.

All he could do is just stay there and cry like a baby. His girlfriend is in shock, and he doesn't know what to do. I was about to continue, but I think I'm done playing with his emotions. "Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Have fun now! Don't call anyone a monster!" I started to walk away, and the market went back to normal.

 **(Alright, It's safe. So for the recap, Richard said some memories that Charao[Racist Boyfriend] wanted to forget and is now scarred for life.)**

Kurusu POV

(Present Day, Market)

"Wow! Look at all this food we have here!" Miia said, trying to lighten our moods up. After the… incident we had with that couple, none of us wanted to say anything. We kept shopping and got truckload of food, which was all being carried by Richard's tentacles.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Wow! You guys must really have the appetite, cause this is like eating a horse." Cerea flinched at that responds. "No offense to you Cerea, just a joke."

The girls really do hate now, I can tell with the expression on their face's. Though Suu looks conflicted for some reason. How can I solve this problem between my friends-

Wait, I know!

"Alright guys, how bout I take Suu for more errands while Richard can walk with you guys back home." The girls looked surprised, and Richard started to giggle again. "You guys can get to know each other, while I need Suu's help with somethings."

"But Darling/Master/Boss/Beloved/Honey-!" they all said before tentacles were wrapping up their mouth's.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe! That is a great idea, Sir. We can all get along with each other very well. No wonder these girls are interested in you." Richard was starting to get excited, can't say the same for the girls though.

"Alright then! We see you guys later!" I said waving to them as they left(Suu was also copying). I still see the girls waving back and Richard giving me a salute with one of his tentacle

Suu was pulling on my arm. "What is wrong with Richard?" she said looking sad.

"Oh it's probably from that fight he had." I said, trying to put my best smile for her. Suu goes back to smiling again, and we started to finish the rest of the errands.

I hope things can go well for Richard and the girls.


	4. The Twisted Side of An Octopus

**Author's Note: Well, here's the new update. Sorry it took so long to finish it. I wanted this chapter to have some expectations before I post it. Also school work was pain in the ass. Anyway, this chapter will include multiple POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Papi POV

(Few Hours Ago, Kimihito Kurusu Household)

"So your name was-Wait! Don't tell me. Uh…Hapi?" Worm Guy said. When Papi first saw the new playmate, he was funny and goofy; which makes Papi happy.

"Nope"

"Capi?"

"Nope" I started to giggle.

"Uh...Oh! Bapi?

"Nope" Worm Guy started to take a deep breath

"Rapi? Lapi? Gapi? Dapi? Wapi? Tapi? Sapi? Napi? Mapi? Zapi? Scapi? Api? Shapi? Chapi?" Worm Guy said, making Papi giggle like crazy. "Oh I give up! What's your name again."

"Hi! My name is-"

"Quapi! Thapi! Genapi! Yapi! Japi! Epi! Opi! Tipi! Jipi! Hipi! Sopi! Dopi! Bopi! Wipi! Shipi! Wompi! Stompi! Frompi!" The octopus interrupted and fell to the ground. He looks like jelly, and acts like it to. "Did I- get it- right?"

"Nope! My name is Papi! Papi the Harpy!" I said while throwing my wings up.

"Ah, dammit. I knew I was close." He said while stand up again, started to… while too. "Well it's nice to meet you Papi. Can't wait to play with you. _Ehehehehehehehehehehe_!" Worm Guy said giggling again. Papi can agree to that.

…

Wait. What was Papi thinking about again? Oh well, Papi is laughing.

(Present Day, Road To Kimihito Kurusu Household)

Papi thought Worm Guy is suppose to be funny, but he's scary and insane. He always laughs with a creepy smile and gives Papi the shivers. His tentacles always move around so freely, and he's very careless.

…

Wait. What was Papi thinking about again? Oh well, Papi is walking

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe_! You gals seem to be extra quiet. I thought all of you would try to find a way to get your 'Master' falling all over you." Worm Guy said, while digging into one of the grocery bags. "Well since I'm in charge of holding the food, I get some access to free snacks."

None of the others were doing anything, they kept walking. My stomach is beginning to rumble, it's starting to hurt. I wants to ask for food from Worm Guy, but I'm is too scared to do anything. I don't want Worm Guy to think I'm scarred of him, that would hurt his…oh. What is the word again?

…

Wait, What was Papi thinking about again? Oh well, Papi is hungry.

"U-u-umm, W-w-worm G-g-guy?" I said, shaking. "C-c-can Pa-Pa-Papi eat p-p-lea-s-se?" Worm Guy was looking at me with a grin and started to giggle. I'm scared, I can't take this anymore. I started to lower my head, I don't know what to…

" _Ehehehehehehehehe_! Alright then. Do you want marshmallows or chips?" I lifted my head and see two bags being held by his tentacles. Papi was supplies when he gave me some food. Maybe Worm Guy is Nice Guy.

"YAY! Thank you Worm Guy!" I said taking the bag of marshies. Worm Guy started laughing like crazy again.

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehehe_! 'Worm Guy', huh? Is that like my new nickname. Well I better start calling you… 'Feather Duster'. What do you think?" Worm Guy said.

"Papi likes it." I said, trying to open the bag of food. It's too hard to open this-

"Here" Worm Guy said. "Let me take a crack at it.". He brought two rectangles out and opened the bag. "There you go Feather Duster, enjoy the fluff. _Ehehehehehehehehehe_!"

"Yay! Thanks Worm Guy!" I said while hugging him. He really is a nice guy.

" _Ehehehehehehehehe_! Well no problem little-Uh! I mean Feather Duster." Worm Guy said while giggling like a goofball. As Papi started to eat my marshies, Papi couldn't stop smiling.

…

Wait, What was Papi thinking about again? Oh well Papi is happy.

Cerea POV

This creature is no doubt what I expected all along, he is a trickster. He already gained the trust of Master and Papi, and will probably start to gain the trust of the others and me. But I won't be fooled by this fiend's plan.

It would've been easy for me to just strike this monster down with my sword, and stop this scheme of his to succeed. The only problem is that if I lay one strike of my sword on him, Master would aid to the octopus's side and banish me. Their has to be a easier way for Master to see this creature's dark plan. I guess the only thing for me to do is just wait for this terrible creature to attack.

We kept walking with silence, and I'm guessing everyone except the octopus wants that. I'm still conflicted by what just happened in the market. It is true that the rude bystander from before should've kept his mouth shut, but that piece of jelly took it to another level of pain for him. I wonder if Master knew this jelly's problem beforehand, and decided to let him live with us anyway. That would explain why Master has been so easy on the jelly.

"Hey girls, mind if I ask you all a question?" said Richard, breaking the silence that we all wanted. Miia, Papi, Mero, and I said yes, but Rachnera…

"I prefer not to answer, I'm not in the mood." She said calmly

" _Ehehehehehehehehehe_! Ah come on Rachnera. Think of this as a way to get to know each other more." said the creature smiling with his tongue out.

"I said I'm not in the mood, Richard. Can you please just accept that?" said Rachnera, looking like she's about to explode with anger. The jelly started to giggle. " _Ehehehehehehehehehehe_! Alright fine, but tell me when you would like to change your mind."

The octopus started to put down the groceries with his tentacles. "Alright, now to the question. What do you think about me?"

We all stopped walking when we heard that question.

" _Ehehehehehehehehehe_! Don't worry girls, I won't be offended." The creature said, then starting to pose dramatically. "I might be killed by your opinions." The fool started laughing after he made that joke. "So, what are your answer?".

There was another moment of silence, until Rachnera started to speak. "I would like to answer now, if you like."

" _Ehehehehehehehe_! Well of course you can answer!" Said the creature with his grin widening. "I wonder though, why did you changed your-"

"I changed my mind so I can answer with this!" Rachnera interrupted, surprising the blob by pouncing on him and wrapping him up with her web. The creature was trying to struggle his way out while making weird noise.

"What the hell, Rachnera! Why did you do that?! Darling is not going to be happy with-"

"Oh please, Miia. It's not like Honey like this piece of jelly anyway. Besides," Rachnera started to carry the wrapped-up blob. "We can do Honey a huge favor and get rid of Richard."

"But Rachnera, what would Master think of this heinous act we are all committing?! He would never be happy with us if we get rid of Richard!" I said trying to state my point clearly. Though Rachnera didn't say anything back for a while. It wasn't long though before she started to speak again

"Let me ask all of you this, would you like Richard to go or stay?"

…

We all said nothing for the moment. What are we supposed to say at a moment like this? Yes? No? Why is it so hard to answer a question like this.

"Well since none of you are going to answer, I guess I'll deal with this little pest my-"

All Rachnera was holding now is a empty bag made out of her web.

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_! Jeez, Rachnera. All you could've said was 'I hate you' or something." The Richard said while giggling behind Rachnera. I can see Rachnera's face covered with fear, to afraid to move. "Though now that I have another question, why did you attack me like you did to Ren?"

Suddenly, Rachnera threw a punch to the creature's face.

Rachnera POV

I don't care what anyone thinks about me punching this psychopath, He deserves it. Richard is just a liminal that tortures other people for his amusement. I knew he would be trouble when I first saw his face. He came in so immaturely before, and now he's just scaring others for fun. That's all reasons why I hate him.

Now I have a reason to punch him.

How does he know about Ren? Was he spying on me before, or was it Information from Smith? It's annoying that he knowns Ren's name, but it ticks me of when he said I attack her.

Well, whatever. He's already been punched.

Richard flew back a few feet and laid on the ground, moaning in pain. "AH! What the fu- ah! Son of a bitch!" Richard started to cough and wheeze, I think I saw some blood.

"Rachnera! That was very unnecessary! What would Master think of this restless act that you have blindly committed?! Do you-?"

"Oh be quiet, Centorea." I said looking at her eyes filled with anger. "Like I said, Richard deserves it."

Centorea was quiet for a moment, like she knew that I was right.

"Still though." she started to say. Looks like she calming down. "Whether that creature deserves it or not, You have no right to lay a scratch on him."

"Well with such bold words of yours," I said while looking at Richard. "Why don't you help Richard get back up from his 'Great pain' That he's-"

I stopped to realize that Richard wasn't swearing anymore. I thought I heard giggling from him. Richard started to get up on his two feet, and laughing like a lunatic back at Market.

Wait a minute…Oh shit!

Richard doesn't feel any pain.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Richard said, laughing and grinning proudly.

I made a mistake.

Miia POV

Richard started laughing like crazy again. I didn't expect him to be smiling when Rachnera punched him in the face. Or maybe he is mad, but he's just laughing it off.

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehehe_! Well now! Looks like this girl tried to kill me." Richard said, pointing to Rachnera while giggling. "Was it your to do so? Eh, nevermind that. I guess you wanted to see me mad."

Everyone was scared, but Rachnera was shaking like crazy.

"If that's the case, then-"

Richard started to get bigger. More tentacles were coming out of his body. I thought octopuses were supposed to have eight tentacles.

" **LET** "

Richard's tentacles started to surround us. The tentacles started to squirm together and form a wall.

" **ME** "

He started to speak in a dark, gravelly voice. As he finishes surrounding us with his tentacles, his eyes turn black with a little bit white in the middle.

" **SHOW"**

Tentacles from the walls started to come to us. Everyone except Rachnera were trying to get to the middle, while the spider was captured by the tentacles. Richard brought Rachnera in front of him as he was grinning like crazy.

" **YOU"**

Rachnera was trying to struggle her way out, but Richard must've of had a strong grip.

Richard started to stick his tongue out. " _Ehehehehehehehehe_! Now how about a second question for you Rachnera. I heard you had an interesting fetish for bondage, Is that true?" Richard started to get closer to Rachnera. "Well whatever the answer is, I hope you'll add "Tentacles" to fetish list."

"Please! Don't do this to me! I'm sorry, okay!" Rachnera said screaming in fear, but it was no use. Richard's tentacles started to close in on Rachnera

"Cerea! You can protect us from these tentacles, right?" Mero shouted.

"Of course! This is where I'm able to defend-" Cerea stopped when she saw her sword was being held by a tentacle.

"Blasted creature!" The horse screamed.

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe_! Ain't I clever." Richard start to look at Rachnera, who couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer. "How about one more question, Rachnera?"

The spider didn't say anything. What's Richard going to do with her?

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehe_! Alright, I'll take that as a yes. Now my final question is…"

I look anymore. This is too much.

"What's with that skull on your back?"

…

I didn't know what happen. When I opened my eyes, there were no tentacles anymore. All I saw was everyone looking surprise or relieved, and Richard on Rachnera's back.

"Wait, what?" Said Rachnera, probably confused as I am.

"You never told me the first time I asked, so I was curious." said Richard, talking to a very confused Rachnera. Or maybe that's just me.

"You aren't mad with me punching you?" She said feeling a little guilty.

"Nope, not even a bit mad. To be honest, I thought I deserved that myself. _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe_!" Richard said while leaping of Rachnera's back. "Besides, that punch didn't leave a mark."

"Then why did you pull that stunt on us?" Centorea said screaming at my ear. "Were you trying to scare-"

"Eh, I got fucking bored"

We all went silent.

"Well, the past is the past. Right now I just want to get these groceries home." Richard said using one of his tentacles to grab the bags. "Well alright! Let's keep moving to Kurusu's house and-"

Richard was interrupted when Rachnera putted one of her hands on Richard's shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry."

Richard took a look at Rachnera. "For?"

"For tying you up. Twice."

"And?"

"And for punching you."

"And?"

Rachnera looked confused. "What else am I supposed to apologize-"

"For not asking to help me carry the groceries, which in response I say yes." Richard dropped about three back in Rachnera's arms. " _Ehehehehehehehehehehehe_! You can eat some food if you want. Also, apology accepted"

Richard start to look at us. "I also want to sorry to you guys, since I probably scared the shit out of all of you. _Ehehehehehehehehehe_!"

Only Centorea didn't respond, but Richard probably didn't noticed. We kept walking onward to Darling's place. I can't wait for Darling to cook something up. I packed some interesting ingredients for Darling to use, even though Richard said that he didn't like most of the ingredients I pick.

But now that I think about it, what's going to happen when we get home? If Darling hears about what Richard did to us, what will he do?

…

I think I might want to forget about that. Right now, everyone is just talking to each other and having a good time. Centorea and Mero were talking to Rachnera, while Papi was holding onto one of Richard's tentacles moving up and down repeatedly.

Hmm. You know, there was something about Richard before I didn't like. For all I know, I thought he was just some crazy psychopath. But Richard turned out to be a nice psychopath, so it can't be that bad.

Call me crazy, but I think Richard isn't half as bad as he looks.

 **Once again, sorry if it took too long to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Richard's True Friend: Part 1

**Author's Note: Before I begin, I just wanted to say that I understand why some people hate my OC. However, thanks to the suggestions, this chapter will include some of Richard's backstory. I also wanted to thank you guys for the criticism. It helps me try to find a way to make this story likable for everyone who reads it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Suu POV**

 **(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

After Master and I finish getting the extra ingredients, we both decided to go back home. I think Master though the rest of our family would be here, but we were the first ones to show up. Lala didn't greet us for some reason, maybe she doesn't know we're here. Anyway, Master went to the kitchen to started cooking. Though he realized that most of the main ingredients were being carried by Richard.

Speaking of Richard…

"Suu, are you okay? You look…sad. Is there something wrong?" Master said being the nice guy that he is.

I didn't answer for awhile, and I don't think I want to answer now.

"No, Master. Nothing is wrong with me." I lied, putting my best smile to hide the truth. Master understood, and went back to the kitchen.

Now, as I was saying. Is Richard really who I think he is? Is he what Rachnera said.

 **(A few hours ago, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

I watch as Richard was talking to everyone with laughter. It's really strange to see a male liminal living with us.

Richard took one glance at me, then brought a tentacle towards me.

"Well I'll be damned! _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_! It's a slime! I never thought I see a friendly one though. Anyway my name is Richard, what's your name little slime?"

"My name is Suu. It's nice to meet you" I said happily. I copied the tentacle in front of me and use it to shake Richard's tentacle. His face was shocked when he saw my tentacle.

"Holy Shit. _Ehehehehehehehehehehehe_! That is one amazing power you got there." Richard started to examine my tentacle. "Wow! And it's completely made out of slime. Hey! Can you copy me?"

"I think you look more like Suu, since you both move around like jelly all the time."

Richard turned to Rachnera confused. "Huh? Oh! I see what you mean." Richard said while smiling. " _Ehehehehehehehe_! So what's your name, spider?"

"Call me Rachnera, and your a…squid?" Rachnera said tilting her head to the side.

Richard giggled a little. "An octopus, please. I don't like people calling me a squid." Richard went to talk to Mero when Rachnera went by my side to whisper something in my ear.

"Suu, can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you know the War of Graken?"

…

My whole body froze to those words.

The War of Graken was a terrible memory for anyone who was in it. Around 1991, the liminals

and humans declared war on each other. This was kept a secret though since humans didn't want the public to realize that our species existed. This war lasted for 5 years, until a mysterious liminal appeared in the war and single-handedly won it for the liminals in one day. How he(or she) did it was unknown, but the results made even the liminals sick.

The battlefield was covered with humans tied up to poles. Some people were dead, but others were screaming in pain and later died. Their skin was either burned, turn green, or disassemble. Their faces looked like they were screaming in pain, as some of the corpses had their jaws wide opened. Some bodies had salt in their eyes, and acid on their face. It was a complete mess.

The liminals and humans looked upon at what they have seen, and decided to make a truce. In agreement with peace, the liminals had to bring the mysterious liminal to the humans. However, that 'monster' disappeared right after he(or she) fought. The humans decided to still have peace regardless, since they had seen enough war and realized what a single liminal is capable of.

The humans ask the liminals if they want to be released to the public now, but they said no. Not everyone in the Liminal Counsel agreed to show their faces yet. The liminals said that they want to show their existence to the humans on a positive note if possible, which ended up being the famous liminal singing group: ANM48

As for this mysterious liminal, He or she wasn't going to be punished. the humans instead wanted to talk to him(or her) into peace, letting it know that he(or she) will be fine, and let he(or she) go.

Why is Rachnera telling me this?

"If you do know Suu, keep an eye on Richard."

 **(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

I thought about Rachnera's words. At first, I thought that Richard would be nothing like the liminal that fought in the War of Graken. However, seeing Richard's behavior during the Market was scary. It looked like Richard was going to kill that man.

Thanks to Master though, I was able to avoid Richard on the way home. I wonder though, if anything happened with the Richard and my friends. If something did happen, what will it be? Would it be Richard doing something to the girls, or the other way around? Is Richard going to get along with us, or be mean to us? Would Richard see us as friends to hang out with, or obstacles to ki-?

I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Suu!" Master said, walking to the door. When the door opened, I heard not the voices of the other lovers, but of Smith and the MON Squad.

"Hello Darling-kun." Smith said as she enter through the door.

"Why hello everyone, it nice of you to visit." Master said, allowing Smith and the MON Squad enter through the door. The MON Squad said their hello's (along with Kurusu panicking for his life when Tio tried to hug him). Master went to the kitchen again. "Well now, I'm guessing you guys wanted dinner."

"Hell yeah we are! We're fucking starving!" Zombina yelled in excitement. The rest of the MON Squad said yes as well, but Smith was too busy looking for something.

"Hey Darling-kun, where are the others?" Smith said curiously.

"Oh, The girls and Richard on their way here with the rest of the groceries." Master's face then turned with concern. "Now that I think about it-"

"WE'RE HOME!" yelled a familiar group of girls. Master's face was filled with relief. "Ah! Welcome back ladies. I'm sorry, I should've tried to find you girls and Richard. Though I guess you-"

"Girls, where Richard?" Smith interrupted. Miia, Papi, Cerea, and Mero were the only one's who tried to hide their expressions. While Rachnera started to giggle.

"Richard said that he needed to do something."

What does Rachnera mean-

"BOO!"

Everyone turned to see Master screaming in fear, as he fell to the ground. Richard started to laugh like crazy again. " _Ehehehehehehehehehehehe_! Oh my god! You should've seen your face, Sir! I never thought that-" Richard then took one look at the MON Squad, and stopped laughing.

 **Richard POV**

If there's one thing everyone want's to know, it's everyone's fears. It could be any fear, like heights or clowns.

My fear though…

"PLUSHIE!"

...is Tio's hugs.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Tio! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I said screaming while avoiding Tio's grasp. She maybe nice and positive, but she is strong. Strong enough to crush bones. Even though I don't have any bones, She's able to crush me until I'm out of breath.

I kept dodging Tio's arm's, as she kept trying to grab me by my tentacles. I'm starting to losing stamina as well my coordination. If this keeps up, then I'll be-

"Gotcha!"

-Caught.

Tio caught me by the legs, but I was able to hold on to floor. "AHHHH! Nonononononononono! Someone help me!" I was looking at the MON Squad. "Help me MON Squad! Tell your comrade to stop!

Zombina was laughing, Doppel waved goodbye, and Manako…

...Nevermind that. Tio begins to pull, and I can't hold on forever!

"Girls! You gotta help! I'm gonna get crush!"

They weren't helping. Instead they decided to all hold up a sign say 'Have Fun!'

Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!

Tio is pulling me in closer. I see Smith and Kusuru excited by this. I guess my only option now is to tie up Tio with my tentacles. I wish I could've use them earlier, but I got distracted. I just need to find good strategy to tie Tio up and-

" _Maybe once in awhile, you can act nice?_ "

…

Tch, dammit.

I decide to let go, since I wasn't able to hold anymore. Tio pulled me towards her arms and hugged me as strong as she can. "Plushie! It's so nice to see you again! We were all so worried about you." She said, swaying me from side to side. I think I'm suffocating now, cause I started to turn blue.

Luckily, she was able to realize that she was killing me from that hug. "AHH! I'M SO SORRY PLUSHIE! ARE YOU OKAY?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! WAHHH!" Tio screamed.

"Nice to see you to, Tio." I said nauseously. Jesus, Tio was crying like there's no tomorrow. Luckily, she was able to find a tissue. "PFFFFFFFF!" Unluckily, She accidentally used one of my tentacles.

Just when I think the future is bright, it's _snot_. _Ehehehehehehe!_

 **Smith POV**

"My my, Darling-kun. By the looks of it, I'm guessing Richard is having a wonderful time here?" I said happily. When I arrived at Kurusu place, I first noticed that the girls and Richard weren't there. I thought Kurusu did something to Richard, but I guess it was nothing at all.

Kurusu look nervous. "Well… I guess he's having a blast here. I mean, Richard was nice to the girls, he helped us go shopping, and stand up to some bystanders who were-"

Well, I'll give him credit for trying to protect Richard, but I know Richard more than he does. I knew Richard probably would've made fun of the girls once in awhile, maybe was an asshole to the girls. The only problem stand out was the bystander part.

I stopped him from continuing. "What 'Bystanders'?" I said sternly.

He explained what Richard did to those people. I understand that racist should've probably kept their opinions to themselves, but not even the couple deserved to be tortured by Richard.

"I know it was a bad idea, but Richard did it to protect us. Even if…" Kurusu kept rambling about how Richard is actually the good guy. How Richard wanted to volunteer on cooking( Which is probably his tentacles), and help with the groceries.

"Look, Darling-kun. I-"

"Ms. Smith, are you busy?" I turn around to see Centorea behind me. "I would like to consult with you, if that would be a problem."

I was about to say I was, but maybe I'll give Kurusu more thought on the topic. That way Kurusu may agree with me on punishing Richard.

I turn to Kurusu. "We'll talk about the matter later. Right now, how about you hangout with the girls." I said teasingly to Kurusu. This man is a perfect target for pick-lines if I do say so myself.

I walk away with Centorea to her room. She checks the halls, close the doors, and froze.

"Lady Smith, I wanted to talk about… Richard."

 **Centorea POV**

I should start calling the slime- I mean, Richard, by his real name. Even the humans know that calling each other names is disrespectful. At first, I thought Richard is an evil monster. Like he was a creature of darkness, or an evil slime.

But Richard is not a slime, and is not a piece of worthless jelly, but he is definitely not a normal octopus. Smith maybe the only one to answer my questions about Richard. Infact, I shall immediately apologize to Richard after this conversation.

Though right now, I'll focus on the goal.

Smith was silent. She didn't say a word or moved a muscle. I patiently waited for an answer or a response, but her mouth was shut.

Smith then started to remove her glasses. "Why are you so curious about Richard? Did Richard do something to you girls, or just you personally."

I used my time to explain my reasoning. I told her my thought's on Richard, on how suspensions I was. I told her the time where Richard tortured that couple, and how I couldn't tell if he was protecting us or amusing himself. I even told her the time when Richard surround us with many of his tentacles, and how he became more beastly.

"As you can tell, Lady Smith. These actions sparked my curiousity, and I figure you would know the answer to my questions." I said sternly.

Smith said nothing for a while.

…

"Very well, Centorea. I will answer your questions." Smith said emotionlessly. "However, I may only answer two questions. Don't ask why. Instead, ask for the questions. Also, whatever I say will be different to what I told Kurusu. So don't tell anyone else about this."

…

Dammit. Only two questions? If that's the case then that means that one: Smith must know a lot of information about Richard; two: I have to pick my questions wisely; and three: I have to keep secrets from Master.

I don't like to hide the truth from Master, but I must know why Richard acts like a madman.

I took some thought on which question I should pick and how to address them. Their has to be a way.

…

I got!

"Where, when, and how did you find Richard?" I said emotionlessly, knowing that I had asked correctly. Smith didn't look surprised, and started nodding.

"Very well, Centorea. The very first time I met him was about 15 years ago.

 **Smith POV**

"I was 16 when I first met Richard. After the War of Graken, the battlefield was left alone to rot away. The government decided to forbid everyone to go their, since that place is considered Hell. However, most of my classmates and I were very curious about what Graken looks like. So we all gathered around in secret to discuss who is going to Graken."

"Some classmates said they'll volunteer to go, but started to fight each other after some of my other classmates disagreed. A friend of mine insisted that everyone should draw straws, and the shortest gets to go check out Graken. We all agreed and start to draw straws."

"I grabbed the shortest straw."

"All my classmates said that I could let someone else do it if I wanted to, but I was actually curious myself. Then it was decided, I would go to Graken tomorrow."

 **(January 12, 1998, The Ruins of Graken)**

I started walking up the hill, which was supposed to be the last obstacle from getting to Graken. I made it to the top and saw Graken, all covered with poles and fog.

Completely ignoring that fact, I started to cheer in excitement. "It took me 30 minutes to get to Graken, but I made! Hell yeah!"

After releasing my energy, I started walking towards the field. The fog wasn't too thick, so I was able to navigate my way through without hitting a pole. Each poll had scratched-up markings and red stains (I'm guessing that's blood). I even saw a pole that looks like it was being crushed.

I thought this was supposed to scary, but there's literally nothing here. I guess I have to go back and-

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehe_!"

I heard a deep laughter to my right and froze.

"Wow! These poles are getting old. I swear, someone has to wash these at least once." the voice said creepy. I could hear squirmish sounds and thumping on the ground, something a human shouldn't make. "Well, it's too bad no one can fix it. Otherwise I-"

When he stopped talking, I was scared to death. Did he noticed me? If he did, how could he see me? Or maybe he stopped talking for another reason. If I just stay still for-

"You don't have to be afraid. Monsters like me don't kill humans." said the same voice behind me. I started shaking like crazy. Did he say 'Monsters'? What's that suppose to mean?

"How about this, kid. Turn around and look at me, then you can decide if you can call the cops." The voice said. Since I had no option, I decided to turn around and see what this guy looks like.

…

What is this thing?

"I know, I know. You're probably scared of my face. Well trust me sweetheart, I seen _way_ more ugly dudes in my life. _Ehehehehehehehehe_!"

I'm starting to lose conscious.

"Hey are you ok? You look-Oh Shit!"

The last thing I saw was a bundle of tentacles coming after me. I start to fall to the ground and ended up landing on something squishy.

I just hope this is a dream.


	6. Richard's True Friend: Part 2

**Smith POV**

 **(January 12, 1998, The Ruins of Graken)**

I saw soldiers shooting animal-like people. I saw those animal-like people using their claws, hooves, tails, (etc) to tear the soldiers apart. Both the humans and animals crying with pain as they slowly die.

There was one human who was trying to kill a horse (or is that a Centaur?), and ended up being stomped on by the horse repeatedly to death.

" _AHHHHHH! ANYONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!_ " The soldier cried as he slowly died.

I see a Raptor surrounded by multiple soldiers, each equipped with a flamethrower to burn the her.

" _FIRE!_ " I hear one of the soldiers scream, and the flames started to burn the Raptor to death.

As the Raptor died. A huge shadow covered the battlefield. Everyone turned around to see what was covering the sun.

It was tentacles.

Thousands of tentacles were going to the battlefield. The tentacles started to kill humans, and avoid the animal-like creatures. I saw the humans die one by one, but I heard something else.

I heard crying.

I sounds like it's coming from the source of the tentacles. I start to run closer to the source to see who is crying. When I made it to the source, a tentacle knocks me out as I fall down to the floor. My vision starts to get blurry, but I see a figure in front of me.

" _Hey! It's time to wake up!_ "

I start to close my eyes…

"Hey! You awake? Are you ok?"

...And open them to see octopus again.

"AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU! WHERE AM I! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed, which startled the octopus. I tried running away, but I accidentally tripped and ran into a pole. This is probably the worst bad luck, I ever had.

"Woah, Woah! Easy there, girl. You're not in the best position to run or ask questions anytime soon. Besides, It's a little bit rude to just run away like that." The creature started to giggle a little, which was creepy. He started to get up and get closer. "Well, atleast you're awake. If you weren't I would've of used my wake up call. _Ehehehehehhehehehehe_!"

I could pay attention to the monster, since my head started to hurt. The monster started to notice that I was in pain. "Eh, but enough of my jokes. Do you need any help with those-?"

"No! I'm fine! Now please let me be!" I yelled while being able to get up, and run to the nearest pole against my back. There is no way I'm letting that monster get close to me. He looks like he's going to either kill or eat me.

"Ok! Ok! I'll let you be. But before I stop talking, can I ask you something?" The monster said.

What does he want with me now? "What is it?"

"What were you doing on my homeland?" He said mischievously. Is he saying that this war ground is where he lives? "If I had to guess, I say you were wondering if the 'Beast of Graken' was true. _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe_!" The creature said proudly.

Even though my head was aching, I was able to realize who this creature was. This creature is…

"But please, don't get to conclusions. If you were thinking that I'm the 'mysterious liminal' that killed all those soldiers…" He started to make an X with his tentacles. "...AN! You're wrong! _Ehehehehehehehehehehehe!"_

...He's got to be lying.

Still, I'm a bit curious who this guy is. "Then what are you?"

He started to giggle even more. "Call me a liminal. More specifically: Richard Hydrid, your 12-year old crazy octopus friend. _Ehehehehehehehehe_!" He started to kneel in front of me, like I was some kind of princess.

"Wait, what's a liminal?" I said confused, but a little calmer. Richard looked excited. "Glad you ask! Well do you know what a mermaid looks like, or a centaur, or a harpy?" Richard started to use his tentacles to form those creatures he mentioned. I nodded my head, already knowing what the conclusion is. "Well, surprise! They're real, and I heard they want to date humans.

My face went red.

" _Ehehehehehehehehehe_! I'm joking! I always like to see people's reactions to my jokes." Richard started calm down from his joke. "Anyway, as I was saying. Liminals are basically half-human and half-animal. Depending on which animal depends on what kind of animals you humans like to fuck with." that joke made Richard laugh so hard that he started to lie on the ground.

Something is wrong with this octopus. "Are you ok? You're acting a bit insane. Maybe you need to go get help?" I said calmly. Richard just kept laughing. " _Ehehehehehehehehehe_! Well, I would get help, but I'm pretty sure that humans like you would have me for sushi." He started to calm down and tried to get up.

At this point I realized that I no longer had that headache. Plus Richard is distracted from his joke. This is a perfect opportunity to run away and-

"Besides, I lost my mind two years ago. Since I lost my-" before he could finish he immediately stopped talking...

...and laughing.

I stopped moving and looked at 's going on now? He was lying on the floor being silent. It's kind of getting creepy to see him get this quiet. I noticed that one of his tentacles was moving on it's own. It started to take it's form as a…

...little girl.

Since the tentacle was red, everything on the girl was only red. She had long curly that reach down to her elbows. She was only wearing a dress, but no coat and shoes. What amazed me the most is that she had eight tentacles on her back.

Who is this girl?

"Big Bro! It's time to get up!" The girl said to Richard lying down. Richard wasn't moving at all, but he was groaning like he had just woken up.

"Ugh, I'm sleepy. Why are you up so early, Sam?" Richard started to lay on his back. The way Richard spoke sounded different. Richard sounded like he was younger compared to his crazy voice.

"Well, I heard a phrase that's all about getting up early. It goes like…um…Oh! This!" The girl(who I'm guessing is Sam) took a deep breath while Richard look at his sister with a bored face. "The early bird catches the early worm." Sam said proudly.

Richard just stared at Sam for a couple of minutes.

Then Richard started to laugh, but it sounds way different than his normal laugh. "Hehehehe. Nice one, Sam. Though last time I check, we're octopuses, not birds." Richard said calmly but with a smile.

This is not the same guy I knew two minutes ago. Is he just being schizophrenic, or is this like a memory of his? Well whatever this is, I want to see the end of this.

The girl started to make a pouting facing. "Oh, whatever. Can you please get up already. I'm hungry!" The girl said, while using her tentacles to lift Richard up. Though Richard must've been heavy, because Sam was having a hard time lifting Richard.

"Nice try, Sam. I'm way too heavy for you to carry." Richard started to giggle(again, it was different from his previous giggle). Richard started yawning. "I'll just get some more rest."

Sam gave up and was tired, but she was smiling a little.

" _Ehehehehehehehehe_!"

…

Did Sam just…?

"Well then Big Bro, I guess I'll find breakfast myself. See you later!" Sam said while running away. Richard was then alarmed by this and immediately got on his feet. He then uses his tentacles to grab his sister. "Not so fast, Sam!"

Sam was wrapped around by Richard's tentacles. "Ah ha! I got you once again Sis. If you think you can run away from me, then you need to-"

Sam was starting to laugh. " _Ehehehehehehehe_! Yay! You're awake! I win!" Sam said, putting her arms up as high as she could.

I'll admitted, what Sam did was clever enough to make me giggle. Richard however, went blank for a moment. He took a look at his sister, than a look at his feet, than to his sister, than to his feet.

"…You know, that laugh of yours is getting kind of annoying." He said calmly with a smile, while putting Sam down. Sam started to do a victory dance around Richard. "You're just jealous that I have a more creative laugh."

Richard started to lower one knee to the ground. "Well you do have a way with your imagination, Sis." Sam started to climb on Richard back and sat on his shoulders. "Well you have a way with piggyback rides, Big Bro. Now onward to the land of imagination!"

Richard started to smile and raise a fist into the air. "Yeah! Imagination! Together!"

Then both of them stopped moving. Then Sam started to turn back into a tentacle. Richard looked at the tentacle and smiled. "Thanks, Sis. You really are creative."

Richard looked and sounded different. Richard and his tentacles started to slouch, his eyes were baggy, and he looked and sounded like he was tired.

"So I guess you saw that whole scenario. You must've been interested. To be honest, I thought you would've run away." he started to face me. "So before we-" he pauses to yawn. "-properly introduce ourselves, I wanted to know how S- I mean the little girl was in the scenario. Like was she happy, sad, or playful at all?"

At this point, I have no idea what to do. I could just run away as fast as I can, but I'm pretty sure Richard would catch up to me. So I guess my only option is to answer him nicely.

"She was very happy. The girl was trying to wake you up and cleverly succeeded to do so." I said with a smile. Richard started to smile, but it wasn't as creepy as it was before. Is this really the same monster- no, guy I knew before?

"Hehehehe. Well I don't believe it. She's still happy." He started to look at me, and started to raise his eyebrows. "Oh! I guess I need to introduce myself. My name is Hydrid, your one of a kind..." he stopped talking and started to yawn. "...lazy octopus."

I looked confused. "Wasn't that your last name?"

"Eh...I'll talk about it later. I just met you y'know."

I started to laugh. "Well if you want to know, then my name is Sumisu."

Hydrid was scratching his chin. "I'm sorry, but would be any different if I called you something else? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm shit with remembering names like that. You can say no if you want."

I was a bit confused for a moment, but why the hell not. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, how about…" Hydrid then snapped his fingers. "How bout Smith?"

…

That's actually a good nickname. "I like it, but in exchange, I get the opportunity to call you… Richy." I said smiling. Hydrid raised an eyebrow at me, then started to giggle again.

"Alright then. It's a deal." He brought out a tentacle to shake my hand. As I was shaking it(carefully), we both started to smile.

"Hehehehe. You know Smith, it nice to have a human as a friend. I say this is the beginning-" paused after he was interrupted by his yawn. "-of a true friendship."

I couldn't agree with you more, Richy.

 **Centorea POV**

 **(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

When Smith finished talking, I didn't say anything for awhile. Since I didn't know what to say at this point, we were both silent.

I couldn't think of Richard the same way I did before. When I first saw him, I assumed that he was just a psychopath with a plot to kill Master. I even called him names like 'jelly' or 'smile'. I was prepared to attack Richard when I had the chance, so I can save my Master from harm.

How selfish and foolish I was, and to think I could see the difference from good and evil. From what I can tell from Smith's story, and Richard's behavior, Richard went crazy because he lost his sister. Richard even decided to laugh like his sister since she had the same laugh..

There's also the fact that Richard had a sister, and how different he was before. I remember my mother telling me about people like Richard. If they lose something they love so dearly, they end up in great depression, or lose their sanity.

Even though I could understand Richard's behavior, It felt kind a odd that he would meet Smith at the Warfield of Graken…

…Wait a minute.

"Centorea, do you have another question?" Smith said calmly.

"Well…I believe I do. I know Richard said it himself, but..." I took a deep breath. "Do you think Richard was telling the truth when he said that he wasn't 'The Beast of Graken'?"

Smith didn't respond. She stood still for a minute, until she stood up. "I'll be right back, Centorea. I need to get something."

As she left, I was thinking about the possibility of Richard being the 'The Beast of Graken'. If Richard is that monster from before, then why would Smith even think about allowing Richard into the Exchange? It doesn't make sense if Richard hates humans, and now he's here to live with them.

Then again, I'm not sure if Richard even hates humans. Sure, he did mentally tortured the racist couple, but he wanted to be friends with Smith and Master. He doesn't like evil-doing humans.

I noticed there was a piece of paper on the floor. I started to kneel down to pick it up. Did Smith dropped this?

To answer that question, it turned out to be a photo of Smith and Richard. Richard was carrying Smith with his tentacles, while Smith was posing dramatically. This is no doubt a memory of Smith and Richard (or is it Hydrid?).

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the knock on the door. "Centorea, it's Smith-"

"And her psychopath! _Ehehehehehehehe_!"

Oh great.

As I let both Smith and Richard in, Richard immediately started to examine my room. "Wow! I knew you liked chivalry, but this is old school! _Ehehehehehehehehe_! I mean, you even have a-"

"Richard, could we get to the point." Smith said sternly. "I want to speak with Hydrid."

...Wait, really?

"...Wait, really? I mean, he's probably-" Richard stopped taking when Smith looked stern.

"Richard."

…

"Fine, I'll wake him up. But that means that he's going to stay that way for a while. _Ehehehehehehehe_!" As Richard stopped talking, he collapsed to the ground snoring.

"Centorea, meet Hydrid"


	7. House Fun: Part 1

**Hydrid POV**

 **(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

I started to think of a new song. Goes a little something like this:

" _Getting some z's, getting some z's._

 _Never gonna wake up to the sounds of birds and bees._

 _Even though they beautifully,_

 _I'm just trying to get some-"_

I would've continued, but something was shaking me slowly. Left and right, left and right, left and right, it kept going like this for about a minute. When my body stopped shaking, I thought it was all over.

"Come on, Hydrid. It's time to wake up." said a familiar voice. Looks like Smith _somehow_ convinced Richard to switch minds. Great, and I was having a wonderful dream. I opened my eyes to see the agent and a… centaur. Oh boy, did Richard do something bad again. Fucking psychopath set me up to deal with this shit again.

I hope this isn't the homestay Smith was talking about before. I really wanted to make a good first impression, since the last homestays I saw slammed the door right in my face. Now thanks to Richard, I probably scared the shit out of…whatever the homestay person's name was again.

God, I'm such a wreck. But that's not important right now.

"Hey there, Smith. How's the job?" I started to get up yawning, and my head started to hurt. I guess that asshole switch when I was _standing up_.

"It's going well, but that's not the point. I want you to meet one of your new roommates." I turn my head to the blonde centaur again. Without making eye contact to her...airbags, I stared at appearence. She had most of her hair formed into a ponytail that went down to her knees, while the rest of it was growing on the side and in front of her face. Speaking of her face, she was looking beautiful with those blue eyes of hers, and had some elf ears. Her bottom half was covered with a black dress, and only showed her legs and hooves.

Despite the gorgeous looks, I noticed her eyes. The way they started to shake rapidly, the way they start to glare at me with different emotions. Her body was tremble, her hands started to shake, even her tail join in.

There is no doubt about it, she's scared of me.

"Hydrid, this is Centorea." As Smith finish speaking, Centorea started to get closer. I decided to be the nice one and offer her a hand(and _not_ a tentacle). "It's nice meet you, Centorea."

Her grip was strong and tight, thank god my tentacles are squishy. What surprised me is that she didn't respond to me. What surprised me even _more_ is how her face went from scared to emotionless.

Centorea suddenly started to speak. "...you're not Richard, are you?" She said quietly.

Dammit, Richard.

"Well…if I was, I would've laughed a bit more…psychotic." I said plainly. "And besides, I'm _pretty_ sure Richard doesn't slouch." I thought she would get my joke, but she was too busy realizing how bad my body posture was.

"Well, I guess that settles the problem. Forgive me for being rude their. I wanted-"

" _Yaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnn_ "

Once I finished my yawn, I found it difficult not to laugh at Centorea's reaction. She was making a face that looked half-concern, and half-disgust.

Luckily, I was able to control my laughter. "Um, sorry 'bout that. Continue."

She came back to her senses. "Uh...Ok. As I was saying, please forgive me for-"

Wait...Oh No

I stared at the centaur for what seemed like hours. She kept rambling on about how sorry she and how she was suppose to be a knight that protects his master. All I got from that was "blah, blah, blaaaaaah.", and it wasn't stopping.

God, I'm not sleeping and yet I'm in a nightmare. This is going to take forever!

 **Kurusu POV**

After cleaning all the dishes, the MON Squad want to stay and watch some TV. I didn't mind since they're our friends, but one of them wasn't sitting on the couch. "Hey Tio, something wrong?"

"Oh hey Snookums! Glad you're here, and I actually do need your help." She said while lifting my chair six feet high. "I'm trying to look for Richard, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh! Smith brought him to Cerea's room so they could have a chat. You can probably go if you-" Tio immediately sprinted to Cerea's room while saying 'Thank you', and left me in the dust.

Jeez, I didn't know my floors were filthy.

 **Cerea POV**

"-and that is all from my apology. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I boldly said. It felt great to get that off my chest, and see him-

"Ssssssssnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeee"

...Sleeping through my apology.

"Sssssnnnnnooooooor-Uh? Oh! Sorry about that." He said while going through his stretching and yawning. "Must've fallen asleep during your speech."

I was about to hit him with my strength when I heard a voice in the hallway. "Richard! Richard, where are you?! Are you in Centorea's room?!" said the squeaky voice. With the loud pounding on the floor, I'm guessing It's probably Tio.

I looked at Hydrid and noticed how intense his face was. He started to move his tentacles more, he started to make his voice high, and mess up his hair. As I looked over to Smith for answers, she gestured me with the 'shush' symbol.

Am I supposed to do nothing.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open with Tio crashing through. "Their you are, Plushie! I've been looking for you!"

"What's up- I mean." Hydrid started to grunt and put on the weirdest fake smile on his face. "Ehehehehehe! What's up Tio!"

Although his voice was squeaky and his face was sweating, Tio didn't noticed. "Oh, nothing much. Do you want to come downstairs and play video games? Were playing your favorite!"

As I watched Tio and Hydrid(who I just realized is doing a terrible impersonation of Richard) talk for a while, my mind was very confused about what's going on. I couldn't process what I was thinking or what I should I think. I only wanted to ask Smith about Richard and why he was like the way he was before. Yet now it's getting difficult for me to understand what's going on in the first place.

I guess I'll have to put all that aside, for now might not be a good time for me to be curious.

 **Hydrid POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to play Rhythm Rizumu?" Tio said so sadly. "It's your favorite game! And we wanted to play with you!"

The more she keeps begging at me, the more I'm going to feel guilty about myself. "Ehehehehehe! Yeah, sorry Tio. I'm actually really busy with-"

"WE EVEN GOT MANAKO TO PLAY!" She said wailing on the ground. Good thing she's on the ground because I'm blushing so hard. How the hell did they get Manako to play? I thought she wasn't into rhythm games.

Although this is a rare opportunity, I still have to hide myself. "How 'bout this, sugar. I'll play with you guys when you come over next time, ok?"

Y'know, since I'm not technically Richard, I decide to be a little bit nicer to Tio. She's sweet innocent, and polite all at once. How can I not be nice to her.

Hehehe...Big mistake.

After I said that, Tio started to crush me with one of her bear hugs. "Aw~ Thanks Plushie! I promise the next time we come over, we're going to play Rhythm Rizumu again so you can-"

And the Cycle of Tio Hugs continued.

After Tio left, I noticed that Smith was have a good time watching that whole scenario that I was in. "You could've at least tried to remind Tio not to hug me to death."

Smith started to laugh. "Yeah, but where would be the fun in that. What you to just did was entertaining for the both of us."

I turned around to see Cerea… puzzled? I don't know why, but she's looking like she's confused about something. "Hey, are you good Cerea?"

She still had the same expression when she spoke. "Yes, I am fine. Forgive me through, is it okay is we postpone this conversation later? I feel like I have too much on my mind to understand what's going on."

After her response, I looked at Smith for any idea what to say. All she did was shrugged.

Wow. Big help, Smith.

I guess we're going to talk about me later than. "Yeah, sure. No problem at all."

Cerea was relieved and look more relaxed now. "Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me, I have to check on Master." As she started to open the door, she stopped for a moment and turned her head. "I'm glad I got to know you more Hydrid, and don't worry." She raised one of her hands and smiled. "Your secret will be safe with me."

After she left, I tried to remember a time when I had a different kind of friend that I can depend on. Cerea might actually be another one of my trusted friends. Considering how nice she was to me, and how she can understand why Richard was acting crazy.

But at the same time, I felt like _she_ was the one acting.

"My, my. Someone looks happy." Smith teased while smirking at me. "Y'know, you could still go down there and play Rhythm Rizumu. It would make the game a challenge for everyone." She said while walking to the door.

"I could go down there, but I really don't want to act as Richard all day." I already had a plan to go to my room and sleep for the rest of the night.

"Alright then, I guess the MON Squad and I would just leave before midnight. Although…" She started to open the door. "You could at least say hi to Manako."

"..." I said nothing and stopped moving when I heard that name. I somehow completely forgot about Manako. I didn't care if this was going to ruin my plan for the night, I should've remembered Manako! Even Tio told me that she was going to play my favorite game, and she's not a big fan of those games.

And yet, I'm her boyfriend.

"Come on, Hydrid. You can put an act for her, can you?" Smith said, eager to go downstairs.

I took a deep breath, and started to mess my hair up.

"How's my Richard hair?"

 **Manako POV**

I'm just sitting on the couch, waiting for Hydrid(or Richard) to come down stairs. I thought if he heard that I was playing his favorite game, he would come down to play as well. I guess I was-

"Ehehehehehehehehe! Guess who's ready to play my favorite game!" I turned around to see Richard… sliding down the stairs. Behind him was Smith, who was the same as always. Once Richard reached the end of the stairs, he leaped across the room and landed on the other side of the couch.

Tio squealed and ran next Richard. "Plushie! I thought you weren't going to play with us!"

"Well, you know me! Always doubting myself! Ehehehehehehe!" Richard started to use his tentacles to set up the console, the remotes, the game, and the snacks. Of course, some people like Miia were freaking out, while others like Papi and Suu were both awed by it. "So, who wants to play against the master?"

"Papi and Suu do! And Hubby does, and Miia does, and Cerea does, and Mero does, and Rachnera does, and Lala does, and-" While Papi was rambling, everyone else wanted to play. If I had to guess why, I'd say they want a chance to beat Richard.

...Wait, is he Richard or-

"Alright guys! This game requires two teams. So you guys have to split up evenly, or unevenly." Richard said while leading the crowd away. When they were all focused on choosing whose team they want to be on, Richard grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. When he finished, he gave me the paper that said:

"Liked my impression of Richard sweet-heart?"

...I knew it.

"H-hey there, Hydrid. N-nice to s-see you again." I said smiling. Hydrid smiled back and wrote down something else

"Nice to see you to. So, excited to compete against the master of Rhythm Rizumu." While I was reading the card, he was trying to act like he's still the crazy octopus everyone knows.

I tap his shoulder to get his attention. "I-I'm ready t-to play when you are." I said smiling.

He went back to writing something down again.

"Alright! That's the spirit!" After I read the card, I saw him giving me a thumbs up.

...You know. To other people, this relationship doesn't make sense. A crazy, energetic octopus and a very, very shy cyclops in a relationship seems very… confusing. I can probably hear people say stuff like "How are they together?" or "Their relationship doesn't make any sense." But from my perspective, Hydrid's the only one for me.

I just hope that Richard won't budge in.

 **Hydrid POV**

"Ehehehehehehehe! Okey-dokie! The game is all set up!" I said, feeling exhausted as fuck when I finished. I thought connecting wires was easy, and definitely not fucking difficult! I didn't know that I had to connect four wires to one freaking console!

"Interesting, I never seen a device like this so complicated for you mortals" I heard a voice behind me, and turned around to see...um…

...Oh shit. I don't the gray girl's name!

"Uh… are you do fine? Your body is starting to shake rapidly." She's starting to get suspicious! If I don't do anything soon, they're going to figure out that I'm not Richard, and my cover would be blown.

Come on, Hydrid! Think! Think! Think!

"Uh...Oh! I have to go to the bathroom!" I said, while rushing up the stairs and in the bathroom. After I slammed the door behind me. I took a few deep breaths and started to relax-

" _Ehehehehehehehehehehe!_ Looks like 'I'm' in a tight spot again."

...Fuck.

"Hey their, asshole. How's it been? Y'know, since you fucking dropped me on the floor." I said to the mirror. Yes, I'm speaking to the mirror, and yes, this looks crazy. But I have a valid reason why.

It's because I can see my psychopathic-self, Richard Hydrid.

"Jeez, you look like me in the morning. _Ehehehehehehehehe!_ " He said while pounding on the sink. "I'm guessing you need my help."

"Yeah, I do." Hating aside. I need to know what Richard knows so I could be on the same page with everyone. He knows this as well, so he will cooperate.

"Alright, then let's get started!" While he said that, he started to use his tentacles to show me everything I need to know.

And once again, I'm stuck into a long conversation.

 **Richard POV**

...And with that, you know what I did. Became friends with everyone, and bought a lot of junk food. _Ehehehehehehehehehe!"_ It was fun recapping with my weaker side. It's probably one of the fewer times that we get to talk face to face.

Even though his face looks drained. _Ehehehehehehehehe!_

"Wait…did you…say that...we were...done?" Jesus christ, Hydrid is more like dehydrated now. _Ehehehehehehehe!_ After giving him a nod, he started to sigh with relieve. "Thank...god."

"Alright! Now that you know everything, time to go outside and play Rhythm Rizuma or whatever." I said sarcastically.

"First of all, it's _Rizumu_. Second, I'm not sure if i'm comfortable knowing that you let out a rape story in front of the victim!" He's looking kinda pale all of a sudden. "Not to mention that he was traumatized by it, I thought we were supposed to keep that a secret."

" _Ehehehehehehehe!_ Well, didn't that asshole couple _also_ made fun of Miia and Kimihito? In my perspective, they had it coming their way." While I was saying that, I started to make models of the racist couple with my tentacles.

"They already got it what was coming to them, remember?" He started to make a model of Kimihito. "We read that Kimihito punched them so hard that they both almost broke their fucking _jaws_ of! If you ask me, I'd say they already got punished."

I really don't want to describe how my tentacles models are looking right now.

I guess I should at least tell him that-

"Plushie! Where are you?"

...guess we've been in the bathroom to long. Hydrid started to mess up his hair. "We'll talk later Richard." He said as he walked out the door.

...almost though.

"Wait Hydrid!" I yelled as he stopped just in time to hear what I have to say. "Tell them you had to many burritos for lunch! _Ehehehehehehehehehe!_ "

He gave me the "Oh my fucking god" look, and went off.

 _Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe!_ Hope he has fun with his game.


	8. House Fun: Part 2

**Smith POV**

 **(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

"Yes I understand the issue, but we'll take of them later, Ok?" I said hanging up the phone while sitting on the couch, bored out of my mind. The teams for Rhythm Rizumu were set(The Blue Team being Kurusu, Miia, Zombina, Doppel, Suu, Rachnera, and Me; and the Red Team being Manako, Cerea, Mero, Papi, Lala, Tio, and Hydrid{As Richard, of course}). Of course, Hydrid had to go the bathroom. So here we are, waiting fifteen minutes later.

For him to be in the bathroom for that long has two possibilities. It's either that he needed a recap from Richard, or he's taking a huge dump.

Knowing him, it's probably both.

"Plushie! Where are you?" Tio was acting a little worried for Hydrid(aka Richard to her). I think it's considered unhealthy to be in the bathroom for that long. Luckily, we heard the door open and Hydrid humming to himself.

As he walked down the stairs, one of his tentacles started to grab a game controller. "Ehehehehehehehehe! Sorry, I took so long. I...uh...had too many burritos for lunch!"

Kurusu started to speak up, overlooking the fact that we don't have any burritos. "That's ok. At least we can play the game now, like a family!" Everyone started to blush like crazy, while Hydrid tried his best to hold his real laughter.

"Ehehehehehehe! Well, this is a family game-." Hydrid was interrupted by his ringtone. Looking a little shocked, Hydrid reached for his phone. "Ehehehehe! Sorry about that! Didn't expect some-"

Hydrid froze when he read who was calling him.

The girls and Kurusu were confused, but The MON Squad and I might know what he's looking at.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Hydrid started to walk outside. "Sorry guys, but I have to take this call. Why don't you guy start learning the basics with the game? The MON Squad will teach you guys."

As he went outside, there was this awkward silence in the room. Some of the girls were confused and uneasy, others were very suspicious of the call.

It's not personal, but I'm mainly focusing on Rachnera. From what I heard after the incident with Richard(the real one), she instantly forgave him after the of Richard's raging moment.

I'm finding that hard to believe.

"That's strange," Mero said confused while interrupting my train of thought. Everyone looked at her, puzzled as she was. "He was grinning, but not once did he laugh before or after he read the phone, and his voice sounds a little deeper than usual."

...Shit.

"That is a habit of his," I said, trying to avoid suspicion from Hydrid. "Usually he does that when someone he hates calls him."

"Can Richard actually hate someone?" Rachnera was still not satisfied with my answer. "Because from what we have seen before, it's hard for Richard to take someone seriously."

"But remember those racist people we encountered before?" Miia spoke up, looking more confused than before. "Richard was furious when they were being mean-"

"Or he was pretending to be furious, Plus, he was also being 'furious' when I punched him."

Oh boy.

"You punch Plushie?!" screamed Tio. "Why would you punch Plushie?!"

"Because he was irritating and annoying before," Centorea said, looking strict. "Besides, the punch had no effect on Richard. He acted liked he was in pain and started to laugh like a lunatic."

Centorea was shivering for a moment. "Then, while turning into a more frightening appearance, he started to use his tentacles to 'attack us'. It later came to the conclusion that he was just 'playing along' and expected all of to forget it." At least Centorea knows Richard more, otherwise, she would've acted differently.

"He was very carry," Papi said shaking, while Mero was nodding.

"Y'know, I'm somehow surprised that you five call him a friend, let alone an ally." Rachnera said looking at the MON Squad and me while looking very 'furious' herself. "I hardly doubt that he even cooperates with you guys at all."

The MON Squad didn't say anything until Doppel spoke up. "Well, it's not our fault he was assigned to us on our missions, especially in the wars."

"What wars?" Kurusu asked. Doppel turned her head to me. Knowing well enough to know what she wants, I nodded. "Has anyone heard of the War of Graken?"

Everyone was now listening to Doppel.

"We still fought many battles after the War of Graken, and along the way, we met Richard Hydrid. He was still the same crazy and stupid octopus before, but younger. We didn't really think he was going to be much help, but we were proven wrong. He had always shared his tentacles for food, save our asses during combat, and made us laugh once in awhile.

"Richard was also a useful weapon against the enemy. Him being an octopus allowed us to have quick-n-easy missions and stupid names for his powers. Like his 'habitat-to-go' ability, which makes him adaptable to any environment, his "enhanced-jello", which makes him very smart to any situation-"

And his "Squishy Substances", which makes him so squishy!" Tio interrupted, now knowing what she did. "Oh, sorry Doppel."

Doppel continued. "As for his personality, he's just flat out crazy. Unless you got to know him, you would probably think he's only and asshole. But if you dig deeper-"

"You'll find that he's part asshole." Zombina snickered at her joke.

While she was now being scolded by Tio, Doppel continued, again. "To be fair, he's actually a nice guy with a wild grin. He likes to make fun of people, drink soda, and making music. So after a few months with him, he wasn't as bad as before. Hell, he can actually apologize if he's that mean.

"So yeah, Richard may be insane, but he's fun to hang out with if you want to bring out your wild side. He can be very cooperative if needs to, can make a joke or two, and can be very entertaining. You just got to-"

"Dig deeper, til you struck gold." Said someone behind.

And thank god it's still Hydrid.

 **Hydrid POV**

Ok. So after a long conversation with the government(not going to say anything about that), I'm finally free from the agents yelling at me.

Even though I wasn't really listening.

Now I'll admit it, I forgot to close the backdoor entirely when I went outside. So in the middle of pretending to listen, I overheard everything my "friends" said inside.

To be honest, I couldn't care less if they hate me. After a few events where "Richard did something and it's all Hydrid's fault, even though he did nothing!", I just have gotten used to all the commotion. I'd decide it was probably best if I just let all the hate come to me. I mean, I had seen people who hated on me when I was just walking towards them.

So now I accidentally really know how my roommates feel about me(as well as the MON's personal thoughts on me). All the torture they've been through, seeing how dangerous I could be, and having guts to throw some insults in my face.

And all I can say is…I deserve it.

...Well, time to change my train of thought to the present.

"Ehehehehehehehe! Sup gals! Sorry if I took too long, but that call was from the government." I noticed that everyone looked a little bit...scared? I really can't tell with all these emotions going around.

"That's okay Richard, we will always wait for family," Kurusu said, making everyone blush, again. I'm starting to see why there's a harem in this house. "Now we can start playing that game you wanted to play."

"Yeah...about that-"

"A-actually!" screamed Manako out of the blue. Everyone turned their attention to her. "S-smith, isn't Richard s-suppose to t-take his medication t-today?"

Medication? What medication-

Oh. Ohhhhhhh! I get it.

"Yeah, I believe so." Thank god Smith realized what's going on. "Manako, how about you take Richard upstairs for his treatment."

"Wait, Smith! What 'Medication'?" Kurusu looked a little more concern than usual. "I don't remember any other health problems on his folder."

I was about to sweat for a moment, but thank god Smith was able to answer-

"I believe Richard can explain it, right?"

...Nevermind, I'm sweating.

This is freaking me out! "Um...Ehehehehehe! Well...uh...you see that... um…" Why the fuck would Smith pass the explanation to me. It's like she wants me to be kicked out of the house.

"Um...Well…" Alright Hydrid, you can do this. You'll improvise, yeah, improvise. Just imagine everyone is Suu, they don't understand you but they still understand. Confusing, yes. Legit, absolutely. You can do this you pile of poison jelly. Just take a deep breath, in and out, keep the crazy voice up, and…

"I'm just crazy! Ehehehehehe! You expect this brain to be relaxed all the time? Ehehehehehe! Well, my brain needs a massage once a week, and it works well with...other people. I'd relax it myself, but that would drive me crazy. Ehehehehe!"

…

Please work! Please work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work! Please Work!

"Well…I guess that makes sense." Kurusu said.

"If it's your health problem, then it's ok," Miia said smiling. I can also see Cerea nodding, with Papi and Suu copying her.

"Alright then. Hope the treatment goes well!" Mero said delightfully.

Lala and Rachnera said nothing, but Rachnera had a more suspicious look.

The MON Squad already knows, Smith and Manako already know it's a lie, so what am I forgetting? I should have-"

"Plushie?"

...Oh boy…

"I thought you promised." I'm turning around with all my guilt to see an emotional Tio, almost on the verge of recreating Niagara Falls. "You were going to play with us an-and…"

... I'll just give her one pat on the shoulder, without shaking. "There, there-!"

And at that moment, I knew it was all ogre now.

"WEWANTEDTOPLAYYOURFAVORITEGAMEANDIDON'TTHINKIT'SFAIRTHATYOUKEEPONCHANGINGYOURMINDANDIT'SSTARTINGTOBREAKMYHEARTANDEVERYONEISNOTHAPPYWITHYOURCHOICESPLEASEDON'TMAKEMESADANDDON'TLEAVEWAHHHHHHH!

Word of advice, never, EVER, make Tio sad.

Now she's hugging me, hard. So hard in fact, that I can't even control my tentacles properly. I can't even breath properly with the crushing and the tears pouring on me. "C-c-c-an't br-breath! He-e-elp!"

"No! I'm not letting go until you change your mind!" If Tio can't be mad but cute, she can be stubborn and cute. Everyone tried to calm her down or pursued her to let me go, but thanks to Richard, she thinks that I'm gonna squeeze my way out of her grip if she loosens a little bit.

I looked at Smith, and signaled her what my mouth would've said I could talk: HELP!

She waved a mini white flag, and then ripped it off.

...Oh!

"L-l-losing...sight. P-p-p-passing out..." I said, going limp and lifeless. I should've thought of fake surrendering, it's much easier than begging. The moment she lets go of me in horror, I'll zip my way to the top.

I waited for Tio to noticed the "dead body" she's carrying. She'll notice any second...any second...any-

"AHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. Even Monsters Get Help

**Hydrid POV**

 **(Present Day, Okayado General Hospital)**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-" "Click"

Ha ha! Yes! No more alarming sounds. Now it's time to go back to-

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" That noise scared me so much that I fell out of bed, hitting my back on the floor, thank god it's not my head. "Ah! Jesus Christ, that fucking hurts! Who the hell did that!"

"I don't know, you're conscious? _Ehehehehehehe_!" I turned my head trying to find the closest reflection of myself and noticed that I'm not at Kurusu's place. Judging by the bed, the clothes I'm wearing and the setup of the room, it looks like this a hospital room.

Ah geez. A lot must've happened when I passed out.

Putting that aside, I found the nearest reflection of myself. Funny enough, it was the silver alarm clock. "Ha, Ha, Ha Richard. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Hydrid, I hoped that alarmed you well enough." Richard, despite the smile, wasn't looking as happy as before. "I mean, I didn't know that you can pass out from Tio's super high pitch scream."

"Yeah, well neither can I." Well, now that I know that that happened, I'm gonna have to do a lot of explaining. "But besides that, weren't we supposed to switch over night?"

"Well yeah...until I thought about the alarm prank. _Ehehehehehehe_!" While Richard was being a dick, I started to go back on the hospital bed and rested my head on the pillow.

A soft pillow...like a pretty soft pillow…fluffy…comfortable…

…I hope the hospital doesn't mind me borrowing this pillow for the rest of my life.

Richard seemed to have the same idea as me. "Way ahead of you buddy. Operation 'Just Fluff It' is a go."

While ignoring the pun, we were able to make sure no one would notice the fluffy pillow was missing. I was able to steal, compress, and disguising the pillow on my back, while Richard told me how to make everything in the room look the same. Especially the pillow, which was really easy to replace since we just put a different pillow on the bed.

And just like that, we're now able to have a good night sleep. "Pay me."

"Will do," Richard said. "But for now, we need to know what to do next."

"Ok. So what do you have in mind?" As soon as I said those words, we heard footsteps. Though these aren't normal footsteps, Richard and I can already guess that these footsteps our heading our way.

" _Oooooeheheheh_! I LOVE this game!" Richard said excitingly. "Hey, why don't we kill time by playing. Winner takes control, because I know I'm going to win. Ehehehehehe!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

Everything around us started to lose its sound, except for those particular footsteps. Richard and I stared at each other, listening for any clues on who those footsteps belong to.

"Alright…" Richard said, smiling widely. "...we have 15 seconds...ready...set…"

It's time to play Ear to Hear.

"GO!"

0:15

There are multiple footsteps, but not too many. Meaning they're about two people walking here.

0:13

I can hear the sounds of light click-clacking and normal stomping, meaning one of them is wearing high heels and the other is wearing shoes.

0:10

The patterns of the stomping seem to be the walk of someone who walked down this aisle before, over and over again, so the one with the shoes might be a doctor.

0:08

The one with high heels seems to be speed walking. But if you're speed walking, then you'd have to be in a hurry to see some one. Not to mention the doctors won't let anyone in to see their patients yet since I was unconscious and woke in the morning.

...Unless...

0:05

...Wait a minute...

0:04

...why do I hear the stomping...?

0:03

...get louder and fast-

0:02

Hydrid's face was immediately filled with fear. "HYDRID, IT'S TIO!"

0:01

"What!?"

0:00

Times Up.

With the game ending(and me losing), the doors opened to reveal the answer. It was Smith and-

"PLUUUUUUUUUUSHIIIIIIIIE!" Tio started to charge at me the moment she saw a glimpse of me. Once again, I was being completely crushed by Tio's hug. She kept holding me tight while crying and snuggling her face with boobs. Luckily, they're just like the pillow Richard and I stole. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msosososososososososorrrrrrryyy!Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Now imagine her saying that, but it's ten times as faster as you expected.

I was going to say something like 'calm down and relax', but just like that, I was out of breath and couldn't say shit. At least I can see Richard, who is one-third scared, happy, and relieve. "Ha Ha! I win! We'll switch after the coast is clear. Just remember to act like me."

...Welp, at least I get more sleep.

 **Smith POV**

"Alright, Tio. That's enough cuddling. We don't want Richard to suffocate again." I could find a way to help Tio control her urge to crush Richard, but it's just too amusing to see Richard in pain by an innocent friend. Even if it's actually Hydrid, it's still hilarious.

While Tio was making her saddest pouting face, she started to put Richard down on his feet. Of course, with him trying breath as much as he can, he ended up falling on his back to the ground. What was strange was that instead of a thumping sound, I hear a poofing. Like landing on a…

...Why is Hydrid still in control?

Tio started to pick up Rich-I mean Hydrid from the floor, he was still panting but was able to still communicate. "Plushie? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm...fine" While doing his best Richard impression, he was distracted when he noticed Tio tearing up. "Oh boy, It's about yesterday, isn't it. Look I'm-

"Plushie, I'm so sorry for causing you to faint."

Hydrid's face was filled with confusion.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything! I'll even wait until you decide to play Rhythm Rizumu!"

"Tio, you don't have to-"

"Just please don't be mad at me! I'll promise to make it up to you! I PROMISE!"

Now if Darling was in this situation, I could imagine him getting up on his own two feet, saying something that would've made Tio happy, and everything would be a-ok.

But Hydrid is not Darling, He's not even himself.

So this is his response.

"Hey, whoa their Tio. You're being a bit over-dramatic! Look, so what if it's your fault. In the end, everyone is going to live happily ever after. Ehehehehehe! Don't worry Tio, it's just a scream. So it's not that bad! Hell, I could've ended up with a broken bone. So glad I don't any of those! Ehehehehehe!"

...Yeah, it's...pretty bad.

Luckily, Tio saw the bright side of what he said. "You...forgive me?"

"Well...when you put it like that, then yeah. I do forgive you." Hydrid is going to feel sick if he keeps talking like Richard.

Tio, wiping her tears away, started to smile more. "Th-Thank you, Plushie."

"No problemo! Now, you should probably go back to the Waiting Room, Smith and I will be chatting for a while." Tio nodded, gave one last hug to Hydrid, and walked out the door. Leaving me with an exhausted octopus.

Now that Hydrid can drop the act, he fell down to the ground. This time he was facing down on the ground and panting. "That...was...terrible! I can't...believe...I said...all those...words to her." He started to relax a little bit and turned his head sideways on the floor. "I don't know why Tio still wants to be friends with me."

"Well, it's Tio. So she can be friends with anyone no matter what." I looked down on Hydrid's back "Heck, she can even be friends with a thief."

At that point, I grabbed a pillow that he was hiding. Though he didn't seem to care. "Go ahead and put the pillow back, I don't deserve to sleep comfortably after what I just said."

I place the pillow back on the bed and sat next to Hydrid. "Y'know, the others were really worried about you yesterday. Darling thought you got a heart attack and tried to use CPR."

"Really?" He had a calming tone while speaking. I nodded in response,

And he chuckled. "Hehehe...Kurusu tried to kiss me?"

I nodded, and he straight out laughed.

It wasn't like Richard's laugh, which was high pitched and annoying. Hydrid laugh is more prideful and enjoyable to listen to. It's like watching an amazing show or eating your favorite food.

It's...enjoyable.

Hydrid started to relax. "Ah, That bastard. Welp, I guess I should switch. I did lose a bet after all." Although I knew this was coming, I just wanted Hydrid to stay a little longer. I guess good thing come to an end. "Make sure Richard doesn't go too crazy and tell Manako I love her, Ok?"

I gave him thumbs up while smiling. "Will do, Hydrid"

"Good." Hydrid started to fall asleep. "I'll see you...later..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Gasp!"

And Richard is back in control.

The moment he said the word 'Gasp', he jumped kicked his body up, and landed on his feet, and position himself like a superhero while laughing. " _Ehehehehehe_! I'm back in the game! Now it's time to show Kurusu that you don't kiss me that easily."

He turned around and faced me. "Hello, Smith! Do you mind if I try to find my way back home on my own?" I can tell he's eager to get out of the hospital. "I'm very eager to get out of this hospital."

Called it.

I got up on my feet. "No, Richard. You know the rules. You can't go outside on your own. You'll have to go with us."

Richard look depressed. "God dang it. I just wanted to go outside and play. Ehehehehehe! But if that's the case," Richard expression changed immediately. "Then I go with you guys. I bet the MON Squad is dying to see me, especially Zombina. _Ehehehehehehe_!"

Richard and I started to walk out the hospital room and headed our way towards the Waiting Room. I'm pretty sure that Richard knew that the MON Squad would be here since Richard noticed Tio.

"Hey, Richard. How's your brain?" Doppel asked, get the attention of the rest of the MON Squad.

"Broken as always! _Ehehehehehe_!"

"Jeez, you gave us a scare for a moment" Zombina snickered.

"I-I'm glad y-you're ok." Manako nervously said though I can tell that she wants to see Hydrid.

Tio went in for a soft hug. Yeah, a Soft. Hug. Richard was just as surprised as anyone. "I'm so glad you're not hurt anymore! Now we can go back home. We can have lunch together play poker and-"

"Uh, Tio?" Zombina said. "Richard doesn't live with us anymore, remember?"

There was a pause of silence.

Richard started to look at Tio nervously. "Um...Tio? Are you ok-"

Ah, there it is. Tio's crushing hugs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PLEASE COME BACK WITH US! I CAN BE TRULY HAPPY WITHOUT YOU! BE COME BAAAAAAACK!"

"NOT THIS SHIT AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Richard screamed. The rest of the MON Squad tried to calm her down.

This just like watching Hydrid laugh.

 **Richard POV**

 **(Present Day, Kimihito Kurusu Household)**

After the dramatic scene at the hospital, we drove to Kurusu's house. They had just dropped me off while saying their goodbye's.

 _Ehehehehehehe_! Smith also said that I could surprise them by just walk in since they didn't know I was going to be coming back that quickly. And since it's the evening, they all have to be back right?

 _Ehehehehehehe_! This is going to be good.

I started to walk towards the door, getting ready to surprise them, and…

"Hey, guys! I'm home-"

"I...I understand! I'll try again from the start! I'll definitely overcome this ob-Oof!"

As I opened the door, something bumped into me and made me land on my ass. "Ow! Hey, what the hell! Who the fuck bumped-"

I noticed a little redhead girl in the same position as me. She had two ponytails on the side of her head, and was...wear a maid outfit?

Well besides that, looks she's the one who bumped into me and-

Wait.

This girl...looks familiar.

"Ren! Are you ok? What happens- Richard?" I saw Miia hold another pair of clothes. Though my main focus was on the girl, Ren. "What are you doing here?"

"Ow...that hurt! Who bumped into m-" Ren paused for a moment staring at me.

Her expressions were changing quickly though.

"M-mm-mm-m-m-mmm-mon-mon-!" She started to stutter a lot. So I decided to get up and offer her a hand.

"MOOOOOOOOONSTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRR!" She screamed as she ran off scared.

...Wait. Me? The Monster? Is she referring to me as a monster? But I'm pretty sure I wasn't grinning that wide...

...Eh, It's just a child.

I notice Miia a bit surprised and concerned. "Is Ren gonna be ok?"

"Eh, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I have a lot to catch up on." I said as I was going to walk in the house.

Though Miia said something that caught my attention. "Um Richard, you know your tentacles are showing, right?" As Miia said that, I looked behind me to realize that she was right. My tentacle was out in the open. They must've been released when Ren bumped into me.

Then when she said 'Monster'...

... _Ehehehehe_! Well, like I said, she's just a child.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. Thanks, Miia." I started to retract my tentacle back on my back and headed right in.

I walked down to the living room to see Kurusu and the girls(except Lala) all standing and sitting in the living room. Looks like they got coffee in their hands, except for Suu with the water. "Oh Richard, you're back!" Kurusu said joyously.

"I never thought you would recover so quickly, you must have experienced this before," Cerea said, looking relieved and well.

"Yay! Richard is bake!" Papi yelled in excitement, while Suu was copying her.

"It's very gracious for you to be alive," Mero said while looking a little...different than usual.

The only ones who were silent were Rachnera and Lala. For Lala, that's just her being her. But for Rachnera, that's just her being rude.

Then again, I'm one who started this hateful impression. I guess she doesn't really forgive me, and that's totally fine...I guess.

" _Ehehehehe_! It's nice to see everyone again! I can finally relax and-" I stopped and smelled something sweet behind Kurusu. "Wait a minute. Do...I smell Root Beer?"

Kurusu grabbed a bottle of Root Beer behind his back. "Yup, I got this for you while I was getting everyone coffee. Here you-" At that point, I grabbed the bottle of root beer, chugged it down, and placed it back in Kurusu's hands "-Go."

"Oh my god, that was delicious! That probably the best root beer I ever drank, and that's saying something. _Ehehehehehehe_!" I decided to find a spot on the couch to sit on. "But enough about me, can anyone tell me why I saw a red riding hood in a maid outfit running away?"

Even though I already knew about Ren, they all explained to me what happened while I was gone. About how Ren wanted Rachnera to come back and how Kurusu straight up denied it. Man if I was there, I would've laughed at that part.

"-And that's what you missed so far. It's not that much, but you get the idea right?"

"Yeah, I get." I took a look at the clock, it's almost my usual bedtime. "Welp, I got to go to bed soon. Wouldn't want to ruin my morning routine. G'night everyone."

"I also have to rest. For the same reason as Richard. Good night everyone, and good night Master." Cerea said. We both walked upstairs while everyone was saying good night to us. As we both walked down the hallway, Cerea stopped. "Richard."

I stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

 **Author's Note: So I decided to start rewriting my previous chapters since I wanted to make those chapters have the least amount of grammar and spelling mistakes. I might even put in more words or take out a few scenes that seem unnecessary. But there's one thing I like to know, do you guys want me to take out the Rape Story Reveal Scene? I know it's the M part of the story, I want to make this story enjoyable. Please tell me as soon as possible.**

 **So for now, I'll start rewriting the chapters. After that, I'll continue the story. Can't wait to write about the Mom Arc.**

 **So for now(Disclaimer), I don't own Daily Life With a Monster Girl. I only own my OC and story, so see you later and make sure you legoofmystory!**


End file.
